Generally speaking, during the operation of a remote-control toy airplane the airplane often gets damaged or even gets crushed or destroyed due to a number of factors. These include operators error; slow operator responses, inexperienced operator, poor climate conditions or air flow, or interference from external frequency sources. Furthermore, when a remote-control airplane is flying, its flying speed is extremely fast, such as when climbing, descending, making a left turn or right turn, during loops or rolls, and etc., All of these require excellent operation, judgement and quick, responsive control in order to prevent the toy airplane from getting damaged. Therefore, consumers today have to pay a high price to acquire a relatively skillful operating ability so that these factors have become a great financial burden upon consumers as well as obstacle to the play of remote-control airplane.